User blog:BobaFett2/How to fix LNA
I posted this on a few walls and on a blog post, but this is an important post. This is a multi-step process which requires a lot of work but will help create a much more useful team. Step one: Eliminate the position of LNA leader (as well as second in command and so forth) - on my team, there is no leader, and everyone is equal. There is an organizer, who fulfills some leadership functions but isn't any more important than others. This will eliminate the petty competition that occurs for the role of leader. Step two: Create a an easy to find list of everyone's duties. Ask every person if they can fulfill them during the school year and make sure that they're in a position which requires skills that they possess. If they cannot do what they're supposed to do, either list them as on temporary hiatus or move them to another position that they can fill (depending on the reason for which they cannot fulfill the role of a position). If the person never responds, assume that they are retired or unable to access their account in which case they should be listed as on hiatus. Step three: Search for more members on other sites (such as I have done quite successfully). I do not suggest Brickipedia or LUWiki. I think I pretty much tapped out Brickipedia's pool, although you can still try, and everyone with any skills on LUWiki is on some team - LNA, BUILD, TLT, or named DarwinAnim8tor and not helping anyone. Step 4: Remove junk pages and "information" which can't go into the game. Refine every single page and creation to streamline the amount of stuff happening within the game. If you want, I can fix the grammar of everything. Step 5: Create a website off of LNA. This site should have a far cleaner appearance than the site and will allow you to post info and pictures which are far easier to find than on a wiki. Step 6: Create a task force in order to consolidate all relevant game data into a package which anyone can download and mess with, then post it online, updating it when relevant. Request that anyone who changes their version send it to you in order that you benefit from the extra work that people put in. Step 7: Kick butt and chew bubblegum. Step 8: Find that you're all out of bubblegum. Step 9: Build a game. Edit: I forgot to mention this: * Allow more people to join but screen for quality of work. You need better LDDers who can do large scale creations (like Hollis). I'm willing to help out with any and all of this. More Edits: For a large group such as this, some form of leadership/executive decision making is necessary. A board of people should be formed based not on how early they arrived on this site or who they are friends with but how much game making experience they have. This board could make the executive decisions. Category:Blog posts